Separation- Levihan week
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: After hearing some rumors about her and Levi, Hanji decides to separate herself with Levi for a while. How will Levi take it and how long can Hanji avoid him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow readers! So this summer, I discovered something amazing. Yes, I discovered Attack On Titan shippings. When I first watched Attack On Titan when it first came out in anime 2013. I didn't ship any characters, except for Eren and Mikasa. The reason why was that the anime heavily suggested the romance between Eren and Mikasa, so I couldn't or wouldn't have noticed any other pairings.. Oh wait, I forgot one, Levi x Petra too. But after all this time, I completely missed out other pairings such as Armin x Annie, Annie x Bertolt, Ymir x Krista, etc. As I was reading the manga, I noticed some characters I completely missed from the anime. One of which was the beautiful Hange Zoe. At first, I interpreted her as a guy.. but now I see her as a woman. But after reading the uprising arc, I completely fell in love with her character. I loved her so much, I became utter obsessed with her for half of the summer. Now here I am, posting a story of her and Captain Levi. I decided to post this in honor of Levihan week. This is day 1, and I should post this on tumblr but.. I uh, just created an account a day ago hahaha. So, I am planning to write other pairings as well, and maybe create a high school story of Attack on Titan. Who knows, but I hope you enjoy my story and dedication to this amazing character. Now, if only someone can tell me a Moblit x Hange week or Eren x Hange week, or some other pairings of her...

Levihan Week Prompt 1

Separation

"Have you guys heard about Squad Leader Hanji and Captain Levi?"

"Yeah! Some new recruits were getting a drink in the middle of the night and caught them kissing each other at the dining table,"

"Are you serious? I knew they are a couple!"

"Exactly. It's weird how they are always together."

Hanji let out a silent sigh. These rumors were growing by the hour. And it is really annoying her. She didn't mind at first, but then there were nasty comments that were being passed around.

"Ha, Squad Leader Hanji and Captain Levi. Who could have guessed an insane scientist with the humanity's strongest!"

"I am amazed how captain can survive 5 minutes with her.. "

"Shouldn't humanity's strongest have a hot, sexy, kind, sweet, and perfect wife.. Like his squad member Petra Ral."

"I disagree. I'm surprised that Squad Leader can stand Captain Levi. He's so unapproachable and scary!"

"I guess chicks like frightening yet short men.."

Okay. Hanji didn't really care about those comments as much. (though that was a bit rude) But what they started to say next bothered her.

"Hmph, look at Squad Leader. Getting all the attention and special treatment from Captain Levi. They should act more mature and brush aside their inappropriate relationship."

Excuse me? Hanji thought. First of all, Levi treats her the same as everyone else. Well.. he doesn't give her special treatment at least. Hanji sighed out loud this time, putting her head on her messy desk. It's ok Hanji, she thought. You're just pissed that Levi is getting dissed, and the rumors are stupid.

"We aren't even in a relationship.." Hanji whispered to herself. That's right. Levi doesn't like her like that. They are just close friends. She doesn't know how the new recruits caught them "kissing." They probably couldn't see in the dark, but that midnight, he and Hanji were just having another heated discussion. It ended up being a close up stare down. She had to admit, their faces were pretty close, so no wonder those peeping new recruits thought they were kissing.

"In order to get rid of these stupid rumors, I will just have to separate myself from Levi for a while!" Hanji declared. Hanji doesn't want to be looked down, being a squad leader and all. It's also bad for Levi too. If the inferiors disapprove of her "inappropriate" relationship with Levi.. Just how will her superiors take it? Despite with these reasons, Hanji knew deep down that she had another reason.

"This is also a good time to have a break from him.. I have been a bit clingy towards him. I don't want Levi himself to find out that I have… These childish feelings for him." Hanji muttered. She doesn't know when or how it happened, but recently, she realized that her feelings for Levi were different. She just thought that annoying him was entertainment for her but.. it became her desire. She longed for his attention. She craved for his time. She wanted _him._ Hanji slapped her face. No, this is unprofessional. A soldier like me shouldn't be thinking about these feelings. It is time to stop them.

"It's time to finish up paperwork that Erwin dumped on me," Hanji sighed. Hanji stayed in her room that whole day. The day she decided to avoid Levi. Hanji didn't eat or take a break. She sat in her desk until she passed out around 5 am.

 **3 hours later**

"Squad Leader! Commander Erwin wishes to see you!" a rather timid voice cried. Hanji quickly sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Shit.

"Sorry Moblit! I'll be out there in a sec!" Hanji answered. Not caring about her unwashed hair and wrinkled clothes, she grabbed her papers and dashed out. She greeted several good mornings to people in the hallway. Her heart skipped a beat when she passed her usual stop point. Levi's room. As usual, Levi was already out cleaning his doorway. He stopped what he was doing, and turned to Hanji. Before he could say anything, Hanji just zipped by Levi. You could hear a swish through Levi's hair. Levi blinked, and looked back at the direction Hanji was running to. She was already gone.

"…. What the hell." Levi cursed. That was the fastest power walk he had ever witnessed.

"Oh yeah, there was a meeting with Erwin soon." Levi said to himself, as he followed to Hanji's direction.

At Erwin's office, Hanji busted in, panting.

"Good morning Erwin! What do you need? Oh I have your papers! Am I late?" Hanji panted.

"Breathe Hanji. Thanks for the paperwork. And you're actually very early. Levi isn't here yet." Erwin told her.

Hanji gaped at him. "Wait what?"

"This is a first. Shitty Glasses arrived here earlier than me," Levi said, walking in the office. Hanji jumped, and looked away. She didn't say anything back to him.

"Well, now we have to wait for Mike and the others. Sit here." Erwin said. Levi sat at the left side of Erwin, and Hanji sat at the right. Erwin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, Mike and the other required leaders started to fill in the seats.

"Good morning you guys. Now that we are all here, let's discuss our plan for today. I know it's already a pain, but there will be more paperworks today. We need to gather all information about last week's expeditions. We faced several abnormals, and our own experiences could help our knowledge on titans. Hanji, any new information you picked up from the paperworks you received from yesterday?" Erwin asked.

"Aside from very descriptive and dramatic stories I cried from, not much. There were too many tangents. None of the stories matched up with the other." Hanji explained.

Erwin nodded. "As I thought.. Looks like we either have to gather more testimonies. Some soldiers weren't mentally prepared to write down their experiences. Hanji, continue what you're doing. Also you may have some time to experiment the captured titans. The rest of you.. either rest or gather information. We will have our next meeting in 2 days." Erwin ordered. Everyone nodded. Erwin added, "This might be also a good time to train harder for our next expeditions. We lost many good soldiers, so we need train our soldiers to survive longer."

After that, the leaders were dismissed. Usually after meetings, Hanji would go to Levi and bug him about Erwin's harsh demands. To Levi's confusion, Hanji just ran passed by Levi without saying a word.

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Erwin asked casually. Levi glared at him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on Erwin."

"I see. Well this is certainly strange, but yet also amusing."

"Shut up." Levi muttered, walking away. Maybe shitty glasses was hungry and was rushing to get food. Or maybe she had to go to the bathroom. Levi shook his head, trying to not care. He met with his squad at the dining table. To his surprise, Hanji wasn't with them. Even more shocking, she wasn't found anywhere in the dining hall.

"Good morning Captain! Here is your morning tea!" Petra greeted him cheerfully. Levi nodded and accepted her tea. It was perfectly made.

"It's as good as always," Levi said, taking another sip.

"Really? That's good!" Petra said, smiling sweetly.

"It's unusually quiet today.. Without that crazy woman here." Oluo pointed out.

"You already miss her Oluo?" Erd asked, chuckling.

"Shut up!" Oluo yelled.

Levi frowned. Certainly, Hanji's absence is unusual. He has so many comebacks waiting for her…

"Umm captain? What will we be doing today?" Petra asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Today? Before training, we are going to clean the horse stables." Levi answered.

"Eh? Didn't some other squad cleaned the horse stables yesterday?" Gunther questioned.

"They probably failed it. Plus it should be cleaned every day. Two times." Levi told him.

"I guess we can't help it." Petra giggled.

After finishing their breakfast, Levi and his squad headed towards the horse stables. Levi peaked at Hanji's room when they passed by it. He saw her writing furiously, while having her nose literally poking the book she was reading. Levi twitched, but continued walking. Did she even eat? Probably not. Did she even take a bath? No way. Levi sighed, and started to focus his mission; to clean the stinking stables. While Levi was scrubbing passionately on the outside frame, his squad took care of the inside. An interesting discussion was exchanged between them .

"Say, Petra, I heard some rumors going on between you and the captain," Gunther told Petra.

"What? What are people saying?" Petra asked, blushing.

"Some people were saying how you, Captain, and Squad Leader Hanji may be in a love affair."

"BWAHAHAHA!" Oluo snorted. Petra turned bright like a tomato.

"Why would people say those kinds of things!"

"Eh, probably some female recruits are jealous of how you were chosen to be in his squad." Erd said, washing a bucket.

Petra chuckled. "Oh well… I can never be in Hanji-san's place though."

After for cleaning the all the stables four times, Levi and his squad members took a lunch break. When they entered the dining hall, there was a loud argument nearby.

"Squad Leader Hanji! I beg of you please come out of your room! You haven't eaten for two days straight!" Moblit begged, banging on her door.

"Shush Moblit! I finally see a connection between paper #34 and paper #59!" Hanji retorted. The bystanders were just watching Moblit, with pity in their eyes.

"One bite of bread is all I ask for! Just a sip of water? Please Squad Leader!" Moblit pleaded. Moblit gulped when he felt a scary aura behind him. He slowly turned around, and saw the last person he wanted to see. Standing with his arms crossed was Captain Levi.

"Hey Moblit.. What's that shitty glasses doing, locked in her room?" Levi growled.

"Captain Levi! Squad Leader Hanji has been sitting there the whole time trying to find some connection or something! It's lunch time and she hasn't been eating at all!" Moblit explained. Levi sighed, and banged on the door.

"Hey. Get out of here now or else you will have to buy a new door." Levi threatened. No response.

"No comeback? Did Squad Leader die?" Oluo whispered. He received a nasty blow in the ribs from Petra.

"Okay you asked for it." Levi muttered. He was about to bust down the door, when it opened suddenly. Hanji walked past Levi, without saying a word or looking at him.

"I heard you Moblit, I'll go ahead and eat lunch." she said, speed walking towards the dining table.

"Thank goodness Squad Leader! Please take your time! I will go and get your food right away!" Moblit cried, and ran to retrieve her lunch. Levi just stood there, glaring at the scene.

"Captain Levi? Are you alright?" Petra asked, worriedly.

"Is it just me, or did Squad Leader completely ignored Captain Levi?" Oluo blurted out. This time, he received 4 blows in the abdomen. He also crushed his tongue.

" Hm whatever, at least she got out." Levi said, also sitting down at the dining table. He tried to sit near Hanji, but the stupid errand boy and his squad members were all around Hanji. At least they were sitting at the same table.

"So, what was the connection you found? Don't worry Squad Leader, I have been watching over our captured titans while you were researching!" Moblit babbled. Hanji's nodded, her eyes focused on Moblit. This annoyed Levi a bit.

"I knew I can depend on you, Moblit." Hanji said, smiling at him. Levi suddenly stood up, startling his squad. Not wanting to hear Hanji and her errand boy praising each other, Levi headed outside.

Right in front of the horse stables, there is a vast field where Levi usually trains by himself. He has to train by himself because no one can keep up his intense "training." This "training" he calls it consists of running for 1 hour, 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, 100 pull ups, weightlifting for 1 hour (no one wants to guess how many pounds he lifts), and 1 hour session of close combat. (with 20 practice dummies. He usually destroys them every 5 minutes or so) His training usually lasts 4 hours. Some people come by and watch him in awe, but later gets intimated by his extreme training. This time in particular, spectators couldn't help but notice his fierce workout.

"Captain Levi is going all out today.. That one practice dummy is in tiny little pieces!" Gunther exclaimed.

"I wonder if something happened.. That poor dummy." Erd mourned.

"Ah! Four hours has passed. Gotta give Captain Levi a towel and cold water!" Petra exclaimed.

"Petra.. you would make a good housewife." Oluo commented, smiling sincerely at her. Petra rushed to Levi's side, and handed him a towel and cold water.

"Here you go Captain! How was your workout?" Petra asked.

"It was good.. Thanks." Levi answered, wiping his sweat and gulping down the cold water. Petra had to admit, the view was amazing. Her captain's built body was completely exposed. Even better, water was sliding down his back and his abs. Despite his short stature, his body was buff. He looked attractive, with sweat dripping down his dark hair and eyes.

"Do you need anything else captain? " Petra asked, blushing.

"No. But thank you Petra." Levi said, wiping his drenched neck. His eyes were wandering off somewhere. Even though his eyes were wandering away, he did not notice someone spying on him and Petra. Hanji, who spied on the two in front of the window, witnessed the whole thing. She sighed, but smiled sadly.

"Levi needs someone like that. He would totally go for someone who can be there for him like that." Hanji said to herself. She closed the window, and continued her research. That night, she succeeded of avoiding Levi, and making no interaction with him whatsoever.

Yup that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! Btw, I was literally sighing dreamily when I was writing about Levi's training haha.


	2. Chapter 2

:) I just get so smiley whenever I read, think, or read about Hanji and Levi. Those two characters are so amazing! akjaljajfa;lkdsjfd

The next day, Levi and his squad came up to her at lunchtime.

"Hey Hanji-san. It's been awhile since you last talked to us. Is something up?" Erd asked.

Hanji forced a smile, and answered, "Yeah.. just really busy with research and experimenting and stuff. I hope you guys are also keeping up with work." With that said, she walked to the opposite direction, giving no time for Levi to react or speak. His squad could clearly see his disappointed face, but didn't say anything about it. After that incident, Hanji stayed in her room the whole day.

The following day, Levi decided to pay Hanji a visit. He watched her from behind doing some experiments with the captured titans. However, he did not like what he was seeing. She and Moblit were testing something with the titans. He was bothered that none of them noticed his presence, but what irked him the most was that how Hanji was all gleeful around Moblit. She even had to put her arm around him when her captured Titan let out a hiccup.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT MOBLIT!? THAT WAS THE CUTEST HICCUP I EVER HEARD! TITANS HICCUP? I MUST WRITE THIS DOWN." Hanji squealed.

"That's disgusting." Levi retorted. Hanji jumped, and ran into her captured titans. She bounced off the titan's cheek, and let out a cry. Without missing a chance, the titan opened its mouth.

"SQUAD LEADER/HANJI!" the two men yelled. The two men both tried to reach out to grab Hanji. However, they instead rammed into each other, failing to snatch the scientist. Fortunately, Hanji dodged the titan's crunch in time.

"WHEW! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!" Hanji gasped, laughing at herself. She looked back at the two men, and couldn't help but snort. Moblit and Levi were in a rather funny position. Moblit was under Levi's small body, but it looked like Moblit was being crushed by a hippo. Not that Levi is fat or anything, but he sure is heavy despite his petite body.

"Squad Leader, are you alright?" Mobilit asked, getting himself up.

"Yeah of course! You saw me dodged it." Hanji told him, grinning.

Levi glared at her, "Yeah sure, four eyes. Next time, you might not be so lucky."

Hanji immediately frowned, avoiding his eyes. There was a moment of awkward silence before Moblit decided to speak up. "What brings you here, Captain Levi?"

"I was just checking how you guys were doing. It seems like you two are having a relaxing time together than experimenting titans," Levi grumbled.

"Don't worry sir! We are doing our jobs!" Mobllit reassured him.

Levi looked at Hanji. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?"

Hang avoided his eyes once again. Why is he making this hard for her? Was she even doing the right thing? Hanji noticed how hard Levi is trying to confront her. All she has been doing is ignore and swat away his efforts. Her heart raced. Damn it. As long as her heart keeps on beating irregularly.. she has to avoid him to resume their professional relationship.

"No. I have nothing to say."

Levi's eyes widened a bit. If it wasn't for that stupid errand boy, he would have grabbed Hanji by the shoulders. But he tried to control his emotions, and sighed. "I see. Well continue your work." He walked away, returning to his work.

Hanji looked down at the floor. This really hurts. She knows it's not fair of her for ignoring Levi without telling him anything but.. she must recollect her feelings before they can be friends again.

"Moblit, let's continue our work." Hanji said, forcing a small smile.

Its been two weeks ever since Levi heard Hanji's ramblings. Levi was getting more irritated than usual. Why does he care that he hasn't heard Hanji's rants about titans? Shouldn't he be glad that he has this peace and quiet? Why is Hanji avoiding him in the first place? Did he do anything? Why is he feeling.. lonely without Hanji? Levi sighed, and back tracked the 40th time. He remembered Hanji's silent treatment started 2 weeks ago a meeting with Erwin. Did he do anything in particular before the meeting? They did hung out at Levi's room the night before but.. Did he say anything that offended her? Hanji seemed fine that night.. Levi scowled. This is super frustrating. He should have done something or confronted her earlier. He didn't know she would keep up the cold shoulder for this long. He thought she just needed some space and trusted her judgement. But after awhile.. He couldn't wait any longer.

It was almost midnight. The only way to get a word from her is to force it out of her. Levi decided to confront Hanji in her room. They would be alone, and she wouldn't be able to escape this time. Levi marched up to her room and stood in front of her door. She could hear her furious writing. He opened the door without warning, causing Hanji to jump out of her seat. She turned pale when she saw her visitor.

"You can't run away from me now, four eyes." Levi growled. He locked the door behind her, and stepped closer to her. In response, she took a step back. "Stop acting like a child, and tell me what I have done. Let's talk it out instead of pretending that we don't know each other at all."

Hanji gulped. She's not ready. Her heart is now beating faster and faster. She looked away, shutting her mouth. Please, leave me be, she thought. I don't want to bring your reputation down. I don't want to feel these kind of emotions. I don't want to love you. I don't want to.. be not loved you.

Levi glared, and walked closer to her. At this point, Hanji was cornered against her wall. Her eyes darted towards the window. Before she could make a rash decision, Levi blocked her by slamming his hands the wall, with her body in between them. He snarled "Look at me four eyes. I told you, I am not going to let you escape."

Still refusing to look at him in the eye, Hanji whispered, "Why are you doing this, Levi?"

Levi snapped, "What do you mean why? This past two weeks, I've been so damned annoyed. I don't know why, but the longer you ignored me, the more pissed I was. Just tell me Hanji, why are you avoiding me?" Turning bright red, Hanji twiddled her fingers. He took a deep breathe, and what he said to her surprised her. "Look Hanji.. You're really important to me. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Let's go back where you don't shut your mouth about your goddamned titans and I just happen to listen to it unwillingly. You may not believe it, but it actually helps me, Hanji. Please don't avoid me any longer."

Hanji's mouth turned slightly opened. Slightly shivering, Hanji looked down. "Levi.. you did nothing. I'm so sorry, it wasn't fair for you that I've been ignoring you without telling you why. It was just me." Hanji murmured.

Levi sighed in relief, but then frowned. Hanji explained further, "The reason why I was avoiding you was that.. I heard rumors from other people. There were rumors going around that you and I are.. in a relationship. I didn't like how our trainees and members looked down on us because they thought we were in an inappropriate relationship."

"Well who the hell cares what they think."

"That's not all Levi.. I… These rumors started to get me. I've been thinking about these childish thoughts and.. I wondered what it would be like if we were in that kind of relationship." Hanji confessed, cheeks burning. Levi's eyes widened. Hanji continued, "What I mean is that.. I have feelings for you Levi. And in order to get rid of these immature feelings, I separated myself from you!" There was a silence after that. Hanji was as bright as a tomato. This is truly a first time for the scientist. First time that she ever loved someone. First time she ever confessed to someone. First time acting like a.. vulnerable woman.

Levi stared at her, mouth gaped open. He never seen this kind of side of Hanji, being vulnerable, embarrassed, and weak. But that didn't matter. He sighed in relief once again, and leaned on Hanji's shoulders. He was quite short, so he was basically leaning between her shoulders and chest.

"That's it four eyes? I thought you were pissed at me or something. Idiot." Levi grunted.

Hanji's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I am not mad at you at all.. I'm so sorry I-"

"Shut up, shitty glasses. Now look at me in the eyes right now." Hanji slowly looked back at Levi's dark, deep eyes. "Loving someone isn't childish. You can't help it alright? Just because you have those feelings for me doesn't mean you should fucking avoid me."

Hanji's eyes softened, and smiled gently. "Heh, you're right.. I was just being paranoid. I apologize once again, you impatient bastard."

"Good.. Now that we got this settled, let's talk about our relationship now."

"Huh? Levi, don't worry about that, I just-" Hanji panicked, but was cut off by Levi's lips. Hanji's eyes widened, heart drumming, and cheeks burning. Now being aware of what was going on, Hanji closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss. Levi pushed her on her bed, still kissing her deeply. Hanji gave a soft moan, being pinned down by Levi. She wrapped her arms around him, while her tongue was playing with his tongue. After a long minute, they both broke apart, panting.

With a small smirk, Levi whispered, "I too, also wonder what it would be like if we were in that kind of relationship."

Hanji grinned, and answered him, "I won't ever be separated from you again, then."

~Finished~


End file.
